Shopping Trip
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Mara requires her sister-in-law's help with some purchases. LM and Leia-Mara friendship.


**Shopping Trip**  
A/N: The inspiration for this little piece came to me while I was dressing a mannequin at work in lingerie for Valentine's Day (Yes, I have such a glamorous job!) Enjoy!

* * *

Leia ran her hand over her tired face for what felt like hundredth time that day. When she had agreed to accompany Mara on a shopping expedition, this was not what she was expecting. Of course, one should know that life with Mara Jade-Skywalker was never boring. She watched as her sister-in-law picked another garment off the rack and held it against her body.

"What about this one?"

Leia's eyebrow quirked as she appraised the item. The silver shimmersilk was accented with deep green trim. The bodice was a rich green lace…and nothing else. "It's nice."

Mara's face fell. "Just nice?"

Leia shook her head. "It's beautiful Mara, but I don't think I'm qualified to judge such things."

"Why not? I'm sure you have more than one piece of naughty lingerie hidden away in your closet."

Leia fought the smirk that threatened to break her façade. "It's not that. Han and I have a very…active love life—"

"With three kids to prove it," Mara interjected.

"—but I don't think helping you pick out lingerie to impress my **brother** is exactly…normal."

Mara smirked and pulled another garment from the rack. It wasn't often that Leia Organa Solo was put out of her element, and she was thrilled to be the one to cause it. "Leia you're one of my closest—and only—girlfriends. I need advice on this, so I came to you. If it helps, disconnect your brother from the situation."

Leia's eyebrow quirked. "And how would I do that? Should I assume that you're sleeping with someone else?"

"I would never cheat on Luke," she said seriously.

"I know that, Mara. That was meant to be a joke." Leia attempted a lighthearted smirk. "So how should I disconnect from the situation?"

"Let's just pretend that I'm buying it for someone else. Think of it as a gift."

"I supposed I can do that." Leia took a moment to try to clear her thoughts and get herself into a new frame of mind. _'We're shopping for a friend who is getting married. We're shopping for a friend who is getting married,'_ she chanted as a personal mantra. Opening her eyes, she glanced at Mara and the rack of clothing behind her. "I like the black and green one…"

* * *

It had been a long and grueling day and Luke Skywalker had never been happier to see the door to his and Mara's apartment. He was desperately looking forward to a good dinner and a night spent curled up on the couch with his wife in his arms. Punching the access code into the lock, Luke stepped inside allowing the door to close behind him. The apartment was dark and silent.

"Mara?" he called. Not receiving an answer, Luke reached out with the Force only to discover that she was not in the near vicinity. With a sigh, he flipped the light in the kitchen and made himself a mug of hot chocolate. He was just lifting the steaming cup to his lips when a small noise caught his attention. Placing the mug back onto the counter silently, Luke grabbed his lightsaber off his belt and held it at the ready. Stealthily moving toward the back of the apartment, his senses heightened, Luke paused outside the bedroom door and listened. He could barely hear the sound of breathing from inside. Bracing his hand above the doorlock, he took a deep breath and barged in, igniting his lightsaber, ready for attack.

What he found shocked even the Jedi Master.

The room was dark save for candles on nearly every available surface casting a faint glow to engulf the room. Immediately Luke's attention was drawn to the bed, namely the woman sitting upon it. Her long red hair hung around her shoulders, the ends curling softly. The garment she was wearing was…exquisite. The black shimmersilk caught the light of the candles and the green trim brought out the emerald in her eyes. Perhaps the most startling detail was the sheerness of the material, leaving very little to the imagination, and revealing the matching panties underneath.

Luke swallowed the forming lump in his throat. "M-mara?"

A devious smirk spread across her face. "Farmboy," she purred.

Luke fought to find his voice. "You look absolutely beautiful. What's the occasion?"

Mara climbed to her knees on the bed and beckoned her husband closer. As he stepped closer, she grabbed his tunic and pulled him within her reach. "Does a wife need a reason to treat her husband?" she asked kissing along his jaw.

Luke's hands wrapped around her waist and brought their lips together. "I suppose not," he smirked running his fingers along the fabric of her lingerie. "I love this."

Mara smiled. "Me too," she pulled him even closer and brought her lips to his ear, "you sister picked it out."

Luke's head dropped to her shoulder with a groan. "This was looking to be such a promising evening and then you brought Leia into it."

Mara laughed and kissed him soundly. She let herself fall backward onto the bed, pulling Luke with her. "It will still be a good night."


End file.
